


Q's Bonds

by rosiemadder



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiemadder/pseuds/rosiemadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know where to begin.    Q has to choose between two loves. . . or does he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q's Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this awhile back, (ok maybe it was a few weeks ago) (grin) and as I am in the middle of reading a very sad, sad fic, I felt the need for fluff. I promise, when you get to the end, it is very very fluffy crack. You won't need sugar for your tea. Not that its very great tea, just very sweet. :) Also I am now addicted to Kudos and comments so without further fanfare I give you the following. . . be kind and remember comments and kudos are the sugar I need for my tea, and yes I haven't yet had my tea, and yes I haven't had much sleep.

Russell had been with Trevor for a very long time. They had met long ago, in the distant murky past when Trevor was only Trevor, before he started only answering to Q. Russell had been with Trevor through many other partners. He had seen many men, and a lone women come and go. Russell knew that Trevor would always come back to him. 

Sometimes Trevor would be gone for days, but he always came back, and always had time for Russell. Sometimes Trevor would tell him secrets late at night, and talk to him for hours. Sometimes he would hold on to Russell so hard it would almost hurt, tears streaming down his face, taking comfort from Russell. Sometimes they would just snuggle and be together.

Lately, however, things had begun to change. Trevor, no Russell thought, it was Q now. Q and found someone else, someone new. Often Russell was an after thought. No longer the one Q told his secrets to, no longer the one to be held through tears. He was being left out. Being left at the side of the bed, not involved at all, just watching from the sidelines. Russell was afraid Q might finally leave him behind, for this new one, this Bond. 

One night as Russell lay in bed beside Q and Bond, he heard Bond breath out "Q, I love you." Russell knew this was the end, as Q breathed out "James I love you too." Russell felt his heart break as Q rolled over and gave Bond a hug so hard it looked like it hurt, but then, then Q rolled over and snuggled into Russell, and Russell felt another pair of arms pull him and Q back, closer. 

Russell T Bear knew then and there he had not lost Trevor, he had gained a Bond, and Russell was once again a happy bear.


End file.
